


Adrift in SPACEIKEA

by Coryphefish



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (of course), M/M, Millicent mention, The mission that inspired the KyloTracker GPS, even though I ship them, only a hint of a relationship or fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coryphefish/pseuds/Coryphefish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just breathe - he probably isn't lost."<br/>"Okay breathe...I'm probably not lost."<br/>"If Ren stuck to the plan, he'll arrive at the checkout shortly, with or without Millicent's cushion."<br/>"What did Hux say the plan was again?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrift in SPACEIKEA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darthlenaplant](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=darthlenaplant).



> I wrote a few lines on tumblr for a more realistic, angsty "why Hux had Kylo microchipped" and darthlenaplant suggested something funnier...

_"Just breathe - he probably isn't lost."_

 

**"Okay breathe...I'm probably not lost."**

 

_"If Ren stuck to the plan, he'll arrive at the checkout shortly, with or without Millicent's cushion."_

 

**"What did Hux say the plan was again?"**

 

_"No...if he stuck to the plan, he would have been here half an hour ago."_

 

**"Those are...a lot of sofas."**

 

_"Theoretically, I should just stay here. Ren will eventually finish whatever he's doing and follow signs for the exit."_

 

**"At least this is a good place to wait for Hux. The next section could be nothing but tiny barstools."**

 

_"Or...he could be lost."_

 

**"But what if Hux is lost?"**

 

_"I'm...going to have to go back in there aren't I?"_

 

**"If I were Hux, where would I be?"**

 

_"Ren tends to fixate on readily apparent options without considering alternatives..."_

 

**"Definitely this way - Hux would never weave through aisles just to hunch through that tiny door."**

 

_"...large doorways, bright colors, bold shapes..."_

 

**"Hey! I wonder what that weird orange thing is."**

 

_"This...this section is nothing but large doorways, and bold, brightly colored shapes...same as the last, and the one before that."_

 

**"Wait...have I been here before?"**

 

_"He'll get overwhelmed!"_

 

**"Breathe...I said breathe!"**

 

_"How long before he gets frustrated and causes a disturbance I wonder?"_

 

**"This...is...(lightsaber ignites) NOT WHERE I WANT TO BE RIGHT NOW!"**

 

_"Aaand cue fleeing customers. Wonderful. At least I have a general sense of where to go now."_

 

**"YEAH YOU'D BETTER RUN!"**

 

_"And...there! Don't act relived don't act relieved don't act relieved don't act relieved don't act relieved..."_

 

**"It's Hux! And he found Millicent's cushion!"**

 

_"Lucky I found the cushion - should smack that dopey grin off his face quite nicely."_


End file.
